Gundam Wing: The Fight for the Hope
by Amelia J. Peacecraft
Summary: Tras 15 años fuera de la Tierra, los pilotos regresan a un mundo que ya no reconocen. Los aliados del pasado han desaparecido y el Universo le pertenece a un sólo Rey: el peor que la historia ha conocido. Nuevos jóvenes están dispuestos a arriesgar todo para lograr la paz y de paso, poner en jaque las emociones de nuestros pilotos. CONTINUACIÓN DE "GW: BaCk to the beginning".
1. Prólogo

Ryoma se despertó exaltado. Puso una mano sobre su frente y limpió la transpiración que caía por ella. Miró hacia la ventana y pudo ver como el amanecer se avecinaba sobre las colinas.

–Una pesadilla más- pensó asustado, antes de levantarse y dirigirse al baño. Mojó su rostro con abundante agua y vio su reflejo en el espejo: el golpe en la mejilla se había puesto un poco rojo, pero nada de qué preocuparse. Lo mismo con la pequeña cicatriz que había en su hombro, producto de la pelea del día anterior. Repasó con su mano izquierda la última, para luego fijar su atención en la más grande: una línea recta que cruzaba por el medio de su pecho hasta la altura del ombligo. Luego de unos segundos, decidió dejar de perder el tiempo recordando hechos y situaciones que no traían nada más que dolor, y saliendo de su habitación, caminó por el estrecho pasillo que terminaba en una escalera igual de angosta, para llegar a la cocina. Tomó un viejo tiesto de greda y sacó un poco de agua de los bidones de reserva que le quedaban. Pronto tendría que ir por más. Bebió tranquilamente, aún notando la presencia que lo acompañaba.

¿Un mal sueño?- preguntó una voz femenina proveniente del otro lado de la pequeña cocina, dándole la espalda a Ryoma y así observar el amanecer.

Hn- contestó casi con un gruñido- ¿no has dormido?

Sabes que no lo hago- dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa, observando a su hermano, quien se sonrojó ante la situación. Ryoma sabía que él era la causa de por qué Ren no conciliaba el sueño.- De todas formas- continuó la chica de la misma edad- no puedo dejar de pensar en…

El día de la Conmemoración- dijeron al unísono. Ren sonrió nuevamente y asintió. Ryoma solía terminar sus frases y saber siempre qué es lo que pensaba o sentía. Más que mal, era su hermano gemelo. Compartían todo, incluso el físico: tenían el cabello castaño oscuro, tez blanca y eran altos. Él no era corpulento ni macizo, a pesar de lo hábil que era para las luchas; y ella no se quedaba atrás. La única diferencia entre ambos era el color de los ojos. Ren los tenía de un color azul profundo, como el océano, mientras que los de Ryoma eran celestes, como los fue alguna vez el cielo.

Crees que algo ocurrirá- continuó el chico. Ella se quedó en silencio. En aquel día, el llamado "de la Conmemoración", se hacía un pequeño recuerdo en memoria de todos los que habían caído hasta la fecha. No podían realizar grandes discursos, celebraciones o manifestaciones públicas, ya que no tenían permiso para reunirse libremente en las calles, sin que una escuadra de soldados del Rey llegara a dispersarlos. Por ello, la conmemoración se realizaba de manera privada entre las familias, para luego depositar en distintos horarios del día, flores en las aguas del lago rojo. Una flor por cada miembro de la familia que se había marchado.

Faltaba solo un día para esa fecha, pero Ren llevaba cerca de dos semanas sin poder dormir. Tenía un presentimiento sobre la celebración de este año que le impedía descansar tranquila. Aquel sentimiento era compartido por su hermano, manifestándose en las pesadillas que lo habían atormentado últimamente.

Ya va a salir el sol- dijo Ren- hoy iré al bosque a conseguir algunas flores…

Iré contigo- la interrumpió Ryoma- es peligroso…

Ryoma, he ido sola toda mi vida- agregó ella mirándolo con arrogancia- puedo cuidar de mi. No como "otros" que lo único que saben hacer es meterse en problemas…- sugirió con una sonrisa, haciendo alusión a la pelea del día anterior. Ryoma bajó la cabeza.

No había sido un gran incidente, el chicho se encontró con alguno de los guardias reales, cuando iba a comprar algunas frutas al mercado. Los soldados estaban obligando a una mujer a entregar a su hijo de 8 años para convertirlo en uno de ellos. La mujer lloraba desconsoladamente, mientras el niño era arrebatado de sus brazos. Ryoma se acercó a ellos, recordándole que aún no era periodo de "cosecha" (como los guardias solían llamarle). Sin embargo, eso no le causó gracia al joven y arrogante soldado que lideraba la escuadrilla, por lo que lo golpeó con su puño y lo arrojó al suelo sucio del pueblo. Todos se quedaron en silencio, esperando la reacción de Ryoma…y es que atacar a un guardia real era una condena a muerte. Pero el joven se levantó, sin rastro alguno del golpe en su cara y exclamó: "todos han sido testigos que este hombre ha querido llevarse a un niño fuera del periodo correspondiente. Ha roto, por lo tanto, las reglas del reino. Y por último, todos han visto como él ha lanzado el primer golpe"- finalizó antes de correr hacia él y golpearlo rápidamente. Lo dejó inconsciente con un solo movimiento. Los otros dos que lo acompañaban, se abalanzaron contra Ryoma, quien los esquivó con facilidad y los inhabilitó al igual que a su líder. Cuando los soldados despertaron, estaban desnudos, en un bosque a más de 20 kilómetros del pueblo.

No iba a permitir que se llevaran a ese niño- dijo Ryoma a su hermana, excusando su conducta- se han llevado a diez de nuestro pueblo…

Y se llevarán más- dijo una voz detrás de los hermanos. Ambos se voltearon y vieron al anciano que vivía con ellos- No puede seguir insultando a la guardia real, hijo- continuó- algunos de estos días vendrán por ti.

Ryoma se quedó en silencio. No sabía si realmente quería seguir el consejo del anciano para que los soldados vinieran por él. De esta forma, tendría la oportunidad de volver a luchar con el tirano que gobernaba el universo y finalizar de una vez por todas con el Régimen.

No podrás acabar con él ni aunque tuvieras mil hombres- le dijo Ren leyéndole la mente- ahora el Rey es inaccesible – La chica tenía razón. La guardia Real estaba conformada por un gran número de soldados, tanto viejos como jóvenes que habían sido entrenados toda su vida para eso. Además, el Rey contaba con espías y asesinos en todos los puntos de la Tierra, sin considerar a su guardia personal, integrada por los mejores soldados de su casta. Por último, el Rey mismo era un soldado altamente entrenado y capaz de matar a cualquiera, como lo había demostrado exactamente hace un año, al enfrentarse a los gemelos.

Ryoma suspiró resignado.

Vengan, vamos a desayunar- dijo el anciano Albert- he comprado un cerdo en el mercado. Podremos comer jamón- sonrió a los niños. Los gemelos le sonrieron de vuelta y ayudaron al viejo.

La operación ha llegado a la etapa 3. Los transbordadores ya están en rumbo, camino a la Tierra. Todo preparado, comandante- dijo el soldado a un anciano sobre una silla de ruedas- aterrizarán en menos de 18 horas.-

Bien- respondió el comandante aludido. Era una persona muy mayor, notoriamente desgastado y afligido por los años, se movía únicamente con la silla electrónica, siempre acompañado por su cuidador, Willer Dust, quien actualmente le preparaba una taza de té.

Caerán en la zona 5, como usted lo ha ordenado Lord Reowen, desarmados y desorientados. Algunos creen que han perdido la cordura…

Y si no lo han hecho, lo harán ahora- recalcó Reowen con ira en sus ojos- Notifícale a mi hijo. Dile que envíe guardias a la zona, pronto aterrizarán los pilotos y serán recibidos por los pocos amigos que les quedan. Esa será nuestra oportunidad para hallar su escondite…y luego de que vean en lo que se ha convertido la Tierra y sean testigos de nuestro poder, acabaremos con todos ellos- finalizó riendo fuertemente. Sin embargo, la tos lo invadió y Willer tuvo que acudir a su ayuda.

Tenga cuidado, señor- le dijo al anciano ofreciéndole un pañuelo- debe mantenerse saludable para el próximo tratamiento.

Lo sé, lo sé- dijo Reowen poniéndose una mascarilla de oxígeno que salía desde su silla- he esperado este momento por muchos años, Dust… ¡por fin me vengaré de los pilotos Gundams y su inmundo Consejo!

Más tarde ese día, Ren había emprendido camino hacia el frondoso bosque que se encontraba a las afueras del pueblo. Era sin duda un lugar peligroso para caminar sola, pero como le había recordado con orgullo previamente a su hermano, ella podía cuidarse. Es por eso que le molestó sentir la presencia de alguien que seguía sus pasos.

¡Es un bruto testarudo!- exclamó- ¡Yo soy la mayor!

Solo por tres minutos- intervino su sombra. El joven de ojos verdes y cabello castaño rojizo salió a su encuentro de entre los árboles, y caminó hacia la chica que la esperaba con ambos brazos apoyado en su cintura.

¡3 minutos que se han manifestado en años de madurez!- puntualizó- ¿qué haces aquí, John?

He venido por flores- respondió inocentemente el muchacho de 17 años, sosteniendo un ejemplar en su mano, que luego ofreció a Ren.

Sí, claro- respondió con sarcasmo la chica, tomando con sus manos cubiertas con guantes largos, la flor que John le ofreció. Ambos caminaron en silencio por unas horas, tratando de encontrar la mayor cantidad de flores posibles para ellos y sus amigos, pero era una tarea difícil en ese bosque. Sólo los árboles lograban sobrevivir, pero todo lo bello, lo hermoso de aquel lugar se fue desvaneciendo a la largo de los años por la ausencia de sol y agua. Muchas veces la chica pensaba que la Tierra se estaba muriendo, lo que causaba un escalofrío en todo su cuerpo.

Ryoma me ha dicho que estás preocupada- dijo John. Ren asintió- Y él también lo está…

Los guardias reales han venido mucho a nuestra zona- comentó la chica- y hemos encontrado a más de un "cuervo" revoloteando- dijo refiriéndose a los espías del Rey.- ¿Qué querrá ese hombre de nuestro pueblo? Si viniera por nosotros…

No lo hará- interrumpió John mirándola- si nos buscara a nosotros, hace mucho tiempo nos habría capturado.

Entonces, ¿qué es?- preguntó nuevamente. John pensó por unos momentos, pero sabía que no tenía una respuesta clara a esa pregunta.

Sea lo que sea, estaremos preparados- dijo - no hay nada que el Rey William Cross pueda hacer para detenernos- finalizó, sacando otra flor que extrajo entre las rocas.


	2. Capítulo 1: Hometown Glory

¡Hey, chicos!- gritó Matt, corriendo desde el otro lado de la multitud. Era el Día de La conmemoración, y les correspondía al turno de las 12 pm depositar las flores en el lago. No eran bastantes personas, pero aún así, la cabellera azul oscura del muchacho se distinguía con facilidad.

Hola, Matt- saludó Ren con una sonrisa, mientras le entregaba una flor de su cesto.

¿Qué tal, linda?- respondió él tomando la flor, y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Matt- dijo cortante (y un poco celoso) Ryoma, separándolo de su hermana, quien aún sonreía.

¡Hola, Ryo-chan!- exclamó en tono de burla el muchacho de ojos violeta- ¿extrañabas mi presencia?

No sabes cuánto…-respondió con sarcasmo el gemelo- ¿cómo va todo?

Bien, bien. Lo mismo de siempre: guardias enojados, cosechando fuera de época; ladrones siendo colgados en las plazas, los orfanatos han sido saqueados…podríamos decir que está todo normal por la zona 3- comentó el peliazul observando a las personas que dejaban sus flores- El lago está más florido que de costumbre…

Pronto serán más flores que personas- dijo Ren con tristeza. Matt pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros y apretó con fuerza contra su cuerpo.

¡No caras tristes hoy, Ren!- exclamó sonriendo- Hoy es un día alegre. Debemos alegrarnos por aquellos bastardos afortunados que están descansando en paz, en vez de vivir este infierno.

Si es que ellos no están en uno- dijo una voz detrás de los chicos. Una joven dueña de una melena lisa negra y ojos amarillos se acercó a ellos.

Lynn, tienes un don para amargar a las personas- le dijo Matt sin voltearse. Los gemelos sonrieron.

Solo digo que nadie está a salvo, baka- le respondió con orgullo la joven- quizás haya algo peor que esto…- finalizó sacando una de las flores del cesto de Ren, y acercándose para arrojarla a las aguas. Matt y Ren hicieron lo mismo, dejando a Ryoma atrás.

¿No dejarás ninguna?- preguntó John apareciendo a su lado.

Sabes que no- respondió Ryoma cruzando los brazos, observando a los demás.

Ha pasado un año, Ryoma…-dijo John mirándolo con tristeza- no creo que…

Suficiente- interrumpió el chico enojado. John pudo ver un destello carmín en sus ojos, y dio por terminada la conversación.

Al cabo de una hora, todos regresaron al pueblo, para cenar. Era la primera vez en muchos meses en que se reunirían, luego de cumplir misiones de observación en otros pueblos. Fueron al pequeño almacén que los gemelos dirigían (que era también su hogar), siendo atendidos por el viejo Albert que los esperaba con un modesto banquete. Pasaron unos minutos riendo y charlando sobre cosas triviales y sin importancia. Quizás todos estaban cansados de la pobreza, las muertes y la tiranía, por lo que solo querían por esa noche, pasar un momento agradable con los amigos.

Luna y Nicholas llegaron unos minutos después. Pudieron eludir la guardia real que hacia rondas por esa zona y entraron al local, sonriendo.

¡Nicholas! ¡Luna!- exclamó Ren corriendo hacia él. Lo abrazó fuertemente y luego a la chica. Ryoma y los demás hicieron lo mismo.

El joven tenía 17 años, pero se veía mayor de lo que era gracias a su altura. Tenía cabello platinado y desordenado, y ojos de color celeste. Por otro lado, Luna se caracterizaba no sólo por su larga trenza rubia, sino también porque su ojo derecho era de color café y el izquierdo era verde.

Perdonen la tardanza- dijo Nicholas abrazando a Ren, su prima- Nos ha costado llegar hasta esta zona. Al parecer el Rey se ha vuelto en interesar en ustedes…

Si, es lo que tememos- respondió Ryoma- ¿has sabido algo del castillo, Luna?

Lo siento, Alex- le dijo utilizando su primer nombre- pero la información que yo les puedo traer irá disminuyendo considerablemente. Se han levantado más sospechas contra mí y mi madre. Debo ser más cautelosa.

No te preocupes- le dijo Ren, tomando una de sus manos- lo importante es que te mantengas a salvo. No queremos que tomes más misiones que puedan poner en riesgo tu vida- finalizó, haciendo que Luna se sonrojara un poco.-

Bueno, ¡qué esperamos entonces! ¡Vamos a comer!- exclamó Matt guiándolos a todos hacia la mesa.

¡Argh! ¿todo lo que piensas es en comida?- lo increpó Lynn molesta.

No todo…si no también en chicas- le respondió el muchacho acercándose a centímetros de su cara.

¡Eres un idiota!- le respondió ella con un golpe, mientras su rostro se tornaba rojo.

Todos rieron con fuerza.

Heero se despertó mareado. La caída había provocado un corte en su cabeza, pero no podía notar si era o no muy profundo. Intentó moverse, pero algo aplastaba sus piernas. Levantó su cabeza y pudo corroborar sus sospechas: un pedazo de la nave había caído sobre él. Se sentó con esfuerzo y trató de remover los escombros con sus manos, sin embargo, estaba cansado y adolorido.

Se detuvo por unos segundos y miró a sus alrededores. No había luz a causa de la noche, pero con sus manos palpó tierra, y unos segundos después, cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad, vio un par de árboles a unos kilómetros. Buscó con la vista a los demás: Duo estaba inconsciente unos metros hacia el norte, Quatre igual al oeste y Wu Fei cerca de él. Sin embargo, no puedo encontrar a Trowa, por lo que se preocupó. Se levantó un poco más, para quitarse los escombros, pero nuevamente el esfuerzo lo agotó.

¡Maldición!- gritó golpeando el puño contra el suelo. En ese momento, vio como una mano comenzaban a retirar las piedras de sus pies: Era Trowa, quien tenía su otro brazo colgando de sus hombros por unas lianas que Heero concluyó eran de los árboles que había visto.

No es nada- respondió Trowa viendo la cara de asombro del piloto- se me ha dislocado el hombro.

¿qué sucedió?- preguntó Heero reincorporándose.

No lo sé. Lo último que recuerdo es mi celda. Me quedé dormido y desperté poco antes de estrellarnos-

¿Estamos en la Tierra?-

Es probable- dijo el ex payaso. Unos minutos después, Heero pudo liberarse. Se levantó con ayuda de Trowa y caminaron hacia los demás. Uno a uno fueron ayudándolos a recobrar la consciencia hasta que todos pudieron observar el panorama completo.

No cabía duda de que estaban en la Tierra. La extensión del cielo estrellado, las montañas que se podían ver a unos kilómetros y el suelo bajo sus pies le daban la razón.

No puede ser- dijo Duo- ¿hemos muerto?

No- respondió Trowa- si esto es morir… he quedado bastante decepcionado.

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?- preguntó Quatre asombrado. Nadie supo responder.

Debemos…debemos buscar a todos- dijo repentinamente Heero caminando hacia las montañas- Relena….Relena, debo encontrarla.

Heero, no sabemos dónde estamos- interrumpió Wu Fei, poniéndose en su camino- Ni siquiera sabemos en qué año estamos…

Nuevamente reinó el silencio entre ellos. Wu Fei tenía razón: estuvieron demasiado tiempo encerrados en celdas, sin ver ni la luz solar ni la noche. Fueron secuestrados y golpeados, obligados a permanecer en el Espacio sin motivo aparente.

Los pilotos habían cambiado: Duo perdió su ojo derecho, siendo ahora tapado por un parche amarrado tras su cabeza. Le habían cortado el cabello y su sonrisa se había perdido con el tiempo. Wu Fei, por el contrario, tenía una larga cabellera negra como los antiguos samurái, y una cicatriz vertical que cruzaba su mejilla izquierda. Quatre mantenía los flecos rubios que caían sobre su frente cuando era más joven, pero su cabello también era más largo, por lo que ocupaba una pequeña cola hacia atrás. Trowa tenía ahora todo su cabello cortado del mismo largo, dejando que sus dos ojos se vieran, y una barba incipiente en todo su rostro. Pero Heero era el que más había cambiado: su cabello también había crecido bastante y se lo amarraron en una cola alta hacia atrás. Su barba y bigote crecieron, cubriendo la mitad de su rostro. Sin embargo, el aspecto físico no era lo que podía atestiguar el cambio, sino su estado anímico: sea quien sea el responsable de su secuestro, había logrado quebrar el espíritu imbatible de Heero Yui, por lo que ahora, el piloto del Wing Zero no era más que un espectro, una sombra con vida que tenía sólo un objetivo en mente.

Relena…- repitió una vez más como un susurro.

Un ruido llamó su atención. Los pilotos miraron a todos lados, pero aún no se veía nada. Sin embargo, se distinguía claramente el casco de los caballos pisando contra el suelo, acercándose a ellos. Al cabo de unos segundos, una gran escuadrilla Real salió a su encuentro y los rodeó.

¡Hemos venido por orden del Rey!- exclamó su comandante- ¡Serán arrestados y llevados a su presencia!

Por favor- dijo Quatre tratando de dialogar- hemos tenido un accidente. No sabemos dónde estamos… ni qué fecha es…- pero los soldados sacaron unas lanzas y cerraron el círculo aún más.

¡¿Bajo qué cargos?!- exclamó Duo, al ver la reacción de los soldados.

El comandante desplegó un papel que mantenía amarrado a su cinturón y comenzó a leer: "Por las órdenes de Su Excelencia, se ha expedido la orden de captura de los prisioneros que caerán el día 12 de Noviembre, del año 16 de la Restauración, en la Zona 5, por ser considerados criminales de alto riesgo. Aquel que obtenga su ubicación, deberá arrestarlos y traerlos inmediatamente ante el Rey y su Consejo, para ser juzgados bajo las leyes del reino y cumplir la condena que por tantos años han eludido".

¿Qué diablos estás diciendo?- dijo Wu Fei- ¡Hemos estado encarcelados y secuestrados durante mucho tiempo! ¡Ustedes deberían estar apoyándonos!

Wu Fei, no creo que estemos conversando con nuestro bando- susurró Trowa.

Mi nombre es Quatre Rabberba Winner- anunció el rubio- tuve hace años una importante misión diplomática. Bajo este supuesto, aún gozo de beneficios diplomáticos como el juzgamiento en base de hechos probados y la protección de organismos internacionales especializados. ¿Podrían llevarnos ante la Ministra de Relaciones Exteriores, Reina de Sank, Relena Peacecraft?- pidió. Pero los soldados lo miraron extrañados, luego, comenzaron a reír.

¿Qué es tan gracioso?- preguntó Duo.

Es una muy buena actuación- dijo el Comandante- la nave, la caída…la mención de la _difunta ministra…_¡Sí que son buenos!

_Difunta… _

_Difunta Ministra…._

Esas palabras retumbaron en la cabeza de Heero con una claridad angustiante. Se abalanzó rápidamente sobre el comandante, haciendo que cayera de su caballo y una vez en el suelo, se posicionó ante él, ahorcándolo.

¿DIFUNTA MINISTRA? ¡¿Eso has dicho?!- gritó exaltado. Los demás soldados intentaron detenerlo, pero el comandante se los impidió con una mano.

Ella ha muerto- dijo con dificultad- Hace un año, la Reina ha muerto. Sólo gobierna el Rey …

¿Rey?- preguntó Heero asombrado, soltando un poco las manos.

Sí- exclamó el comandante, aprovechándose de su asombro y liberándose de sus manos- El único Rey que existe, y que ha llevado a la gloria a este Reino: William Cross I.

Los pilotos se sorprendieron al escuchar este nombre y fue en ese momento cuando los soldados los tomaron prisioneros.

¡Eso es imposible!- gritó Duo. Pero nadie lo escuchó, y los soldados comenzaron a golpearlos.

El comandante se acercó a Heero y lo golpeó personalmente, hasta dejarlo sangrando en el suelo.

¿Acaso ya no tienes agallas, criminal?- le dijo- ¿qué pasó con la ira que vi antes en ti? ¡Responde!- sin embargo, Heero no reaccionaba, sólo se dejaba golpear.

No es digno de la guardia real el golpear a gente indefensa- dijo alguien detrás de los soldados. Todos se voltearon y vieron a un hombre cubierto de negro, que los observaba fijamente.

¿Quién eres tú?- gritó uno de los soldados.

Vete de aquí, muchacho- dijo el comandante- este es un asunto real.

¿Es así como haces tú justicia, Jacker? – le gritó John al comandante- ¿Así conseguiste tu cargo, comandante Real, maltratando a personas indefensas?

Qué te crees- dijo con los dientes apretados el aludido- ¡Atáquenlo!

Los soldados corrieron hacia el muchacho pero éste desapareció en el suelo.

¿Qué…?- alcanzó a exclamar uno, antes de que John emergiera de la tierra detrás de él y quebrara su cuello con un solo movimiento. Los demás comenzaron a atacarlo, pero el misterioso joven era muy poderoso y astuto. Finalmente, y ante la mirada perpleja de los pilotos, todos los soldados habían sido derrotados, menos Jacker, quien había montado su caballo y había escapado.

¡Ese maldito!- dijo Duo acercándose al chico.

No te preocupes- le respondió él- pronto sabremos de él…

¿Quién eres?- preguntó Trowa.

Son ustedes quienes deben responder primero- anunció mirando a Heero, que era asistido por Quatre- ¿qué hacen en esta zona, desprotegidos? ¿Querían ser asesinados?

Hemos aterrizado acá- dijo Quatre ayudando a Heero a levantarse, con la ayuda de Wu Fei- nuestra nave cayó. Hemos estado lejos mucho tiempo…

Ya veo- dijo el muchacho- Me temo que no puedo ayudarlos si no me dicen sus nombres.

Yo soy Trowa- dijo el ex payaso- él es Duo, Quatre, Wu Fei y Heero. Estamos perdidos, ¿podrías decirnos dónde estamos?

Están en la Zona 5 del distrito 122- respondió indiferente John- En el año 16 de la Restauración…

¿Restauración?- pregunto Duo.

Sí- respondió asombrado - ¿no saben nada? ¿De dónde vienen?

Me temo que tampoco tenemos esa respuesta- dijo Quatre- sólo sabemos que venimos del espacio.

¿Del espacio?- repitió el muchacho sorprendido. Miró una vez más a los pilotos y recordó una conversación que había tenido lugar muchos años atrás, cuando aún era un niño. "_Los héroes que volvieron del espacio no eran los que se fueron. Ellos regresarán y nos salvarán. Ellos vendrán por ustedes, John"._ – Será mejor que nos marchemos- dijo finalmente, marcando el camino- Vendrán más guardias.

¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó Quatre.

A un lugar seguro, donde puedan cuidar a su amigo- dijo mirando a Heero casi inconsciente- Vamos.

Caminaron cerca de una hora, y pudieron divisar las pequeñas casas y edificios del pueblo. Estaban todos sorprendidos al notar que no había alumbrado público, ni autos, motos o bicicletas. La presencia de establos los llevó a concluir que los caballos eran el único medio de transporte, lo mismo con las velas que pendía de faroles en las calles. Era como volver en el tiempo.

¿Qué sucedió aquí?- preguntó Wu Fei deteniéndose ante uno de los faroles- ¿dónde está la electricidad?

Me temo que ha sido monopolizada por el Rey- respondió John, aún con el rostro cubierto- Lo que antes se conocía como tecnología ha sido usurpado por el Rey, y por su orden, han sido destruida todas las plantas de energía, centros de investigación y fabricación. Sólo él puede ocupar dichos bienes.

¿Cómo han dejado que esto suceda? ¿Cómo nadie lo detuvo? – exclamó Wu Fei frustrado.

Porque el poder del Rey es incomparable- respondió nuevamente el chico, deteniéndose ante un edificio que parecía abandonado- Aquí los ayudarán.

¿Aquí?- pregunto incrédulo Duo. John asintió, mientras sacaba algo de su bolsillo.

Denle esto a la enfermera- dijo pasándole un pequeño paquete a Trowa- así ella sabrá que ustedes no son el enemigo- Y dicho esto, se marchó rápidamente.

Trowa lo quedó mirando por unos segundos, hasta que decidieron entrar.

Efectivamente el primer piso era el fantasma de lo que alguna vez fue un hospital, pero al llegar al final del pasillo, un hombre los detuvo.

¿Quiénes son ustedes?- preguntó tomando una espada de su espalda.

Por favor, ayúdenos. Tenemos que ver a la enfermera…- dijo Quatre, mirando a Heero.

El hombre los miró una vez más, y pegó unos golpes en la pared. Minutos más tarde, apareció Ren, pero tenía todo su cabello tomado en un moño cubierto por un pañuelo blanco. Vestía un delantal y una mascarilla que cubría su rostro.

Han venido por ayuda- le dijo el hombre a la chica. Ella miró a los pilotos con curiosidad, hasta que Trowa se acercó y le entregó el paquete que John le había dado. Ren lo tomó y abrió, sacando de su interior un hermoso lazo rojo para su cabello. Ella sonrió.

Está bien. Pueden pasar- le dijo al guardia- Por aquí.

La gemela caminó por un largo pasillo sin salida. Una vez ahí, tocó dos ladrillos de la pared, haciendo que una puerta se abriera bajo sus pies y diera paso a una escalera. Todos descendieron y se encontraron con un hospital de campaña, lleno de heridos y mutilados.

Debemos escondernos- le dijo Ren a los demás- No tenemos permitido llevar un hospital.

¿Qué les sucedió?- preguntó Quatre mirando a unos heridos.

Han desobedecido leyes reales. Y por eso, han recibido sus castigos- respondió Ren- Dejen a su amigo aquí- ordenó señalando un catre. Wu Fei y Quatre recostaron a Heero, quien comenzaba a alucinar por una repentina fiebre. Ren, junto a otra enfermera, se acercaron para examinarlo.

¿Qué ha sucedido?- le preguntó a Duo.

Nuestra nave cayó…y unos hombres vinieron por nosotros. Querían arrestarnos y llevarnos ante el Rey. Tratamos de defendernos…- Dijo.

Hasta que ese muchacho nos salvó- finalizó Trowa.

Hn- respondió la joven de una manera que llamó la atención de todos los presentes- Bueno, no tiene heridas graves y la fiebre puede ser causa del shock. Lo mantendremos en observación, mientras tanto, tenemos que buscarles un lugar para descansar. ¡Dory!- exclamó, llamando a una chica de unos 14 años vestida como enfermera- Necesito si puedes llamar a Matt. Diles que han llegado amigos que necesitan un lugar donde descansar.

Sí, señorita Ren- le respondió enérgica. Corrió hasta desaparecer del lugar, y unos minutos después volvió con una sonrisa en su rostro.- Matt ha dicho que tiene dos piezas disponibles.

Muy bien, Dory, lo has hecho excelente- dijo Ren poniendo una mano en su cabeza para revolver su corto cabello rubio- Vengan, sigan a Dory y ella los guiará al hostal y así podrán descansar. Nosotros cuidaremos de su amigo.

Heero- dijo Duo interrumpiéndola- su nombre es Heero.

Bien- contestó Ren sonriendo bajo la mascarilla- Yo cuidaré de Heero.

Aquella sonrisa que la chica había compartido con los pilotos llenó a más de alguno de curiosidad. Por un lado, nunca habían visto a estas personas y confiarle la vida de Heero era un gran riesgo. Sin embargo, la calidez en su voz y su mirada le recordaban a alguien que no habían visto hace muchos años.

Abandonaron el lugar siguiendo a la jóven. Les había dicho que debían ser cautelosos por el toque de queda que regía en todo el reino. Nadie podía rondar por las calles después de las 8 de la noche, es por eso que Dory los llevó a través de callejones y túneles de alcantarillado, evitando alguno de los guardias reales que cuidaban el pueblo. Finalmente, pudieron ver el letrero de madera que indicaba que habían llegado.

Dory tocó la puerta de una manera especial, y fueron recibidos por Matt.

¡Bienvenidos! Dory me ha contado que han tenido un difícil comienzo en este pueblo- exclamó abriéndoles paso- No sé de dónde vienen, pero si Ren dice que son amigos…!entonces son bienvenidos!

En ese momento, y alumbrados simplemente por la luz de algunas velas, los pilotos quedaron en shock. Vieron a la perfección el rostro del joven que ahora los saludaba y no pudieron si no notar a una sola persona: Duo.

¿Qué….qué sucede?- preguntó preocupado Matt al ver el rostro de impacto de los presentes. Duo abrió la boca para decir algo, pero fue detenido por Trowa-

Nada, nada…es sólo que te pareces mucho a alguien que conocimos- mintió Trowa. Matt sólo sonrió.

Bueno, que suerte la de aquel muchacho entonces…al parecerse a alguien tan agraciado como yo- finalizó caminando hacia el mostrador.

Es definitivamente pariente tuyo- susurró Wu Fei con molestia a Duo. Sin embargo, de los labios del ex trenzado no salía ninguna palabra, ni siquiera una sonrisa. Lo único que podía verse era una gran tristeza.

He preparado dos habitaciones con dos camas cada una- dijo guiándolos por las escaleras- No es mucha la elegancia que tenemos por estos lugares, pero me enorgullece decir que este es el mejor hostal del reino. Bueno, aparte de aquellos en donde se hospeda la escoria real.

No eres muy fan del Rey…- continuó Trowa.

Nadie lo es- dijo Matt serio- No merece ser tratado de otra forma. En fin, espero que tengan una buena noche y un buen amanecer. ¡El desayuno se sirve a las 9!- advirtió dejando a los pilotos solos.

Duo se sentó en la orilla de una de las camas mirando al vacio. ¿Cómo era posible? Hilde nunca le dijo nada…sin embargo, la semejanza entre ellos era impactante. Es cierto, el muchacho no lo había notado por la actual apariencia y la edad de Maxwell, pero ver a Matt era verse a él mismo muchos años atrás. Sólo su color de cabello era distinto: completa herencia Schbeiker.

Duo…- habló Quatre sentándose a su lado- ¿Estás bien?

No lo sé- dijo confundido- ¿Puede que no…?

¿Sea tu hijo?- terminó la pregunta Wu fei- o tienes un hermano cuya descendencia es idéntica a ti…o acabamos de ver a la tuya.

¿Cómo…? ¿Por qué…?- balbuceó. Pasaron unos segundos y reaccionó- Debo hablar con ella…¡Hilde debe estar acá! – concluyó caminando hacia la puerta. Pero fue detenido nuevamente por Trowa

Duo, si es que Hilde está acá no es el momento de hablar con ella. Ha pasado mucho tiempo…el Rey es un impostor y hay cosas que no entendemos. No podemos arriesgarnos a nada-

¡Lo dices por que no es TU hijo el que acaba de aparecer frente tuyo!- exclamó enojado.

Trowa tiene razón- dijo Wu Fei acercándose- llegamos a un mundo completamente distinto del que nos fuimos. Tenemos que ser cautelosos.

¡Maldición!- gritó cerrando los puños y dando por terminado la conversación.


	3. Chapter 2: el mundo que conocí

¿Ryoma?- preguntó Cary Johnson poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del chico que se encontraba sobre una camilla- Ryoma…

La joven de cabello rojo y ojos almendrados de color caramelo miró las máquinas que monitoreaban la presión del muchacho, encontrado que estaba un poco alta. Hace algunos segundos Ryoma había tenido un ataque bastante intenso, que duró alrededor de 2 minutos, mucho más largo de lo que había ocurrido en meses. Es por eso que ahora la doctora y científica miraba con preocupación al gemelo.

_La última vez que presencié uno de estos ataques fue exactamente hace un año, el día en que recibió esta espantosa cicatriz_- pensó mientras deslizaba su mano derecha sobre el torso desnudo del gemelo, plagado de cables y conexiones. No cabía duda que él había visto algo de gran relevancia que ocurrió…o peor, que iba a ocurrir.

Tienes la mano fría…- dijo él en susurro, despertando de su trance, tomando la mano de la chica que estaba apoyada en él.

¡Ryoma!- contestó ella inclinándose y sujetando inconscientemente la mano del chico. Al cabo de unos segundos la soltó con vergüenza -lo siento… ¡por fin has despertado!

¿qué ocurrió?-

Tuviste un ataque…uno muy fuerte- respondió tratando de calmar sus nervios- he grabado todo, ¿quieres que llamemos a Ren?

No, no- dijo Ryoma reincorporándose con ayuda de la científica, quien abría las cadenas que sujetaban sus brazos- Ella está en el hospital viendo a los heridos. Le contaré por la mañana.

No creo que sea muy bueno esperar…- agregó Cary mirándolo con preocupación.

¿Es muy grave?- preguntó levantándose con cuidado. Cary lo guió hacia el viejo computador restaurado por ella misma y le mostró lo grabado. Al cabo de unos minutos, Ryoma cerró sus ojos preocupado.

No sé…no sé si esto ya ha pasado- confesó la pelirroja mirándolo- Si no es así…creo que debemos reunirnos todos.- El joven no respondió inmediatamente. Si le mostraba a todos lo que él había visto, no haría más que asustarlos y preocuparlos. Y en estos momentos, lo último que quería era eso. No, debía esperar el momento justo…es por eso que tomó con delicadeza a la científica por los hombros y la acercó a él, mirándola fijamente. Ella, sonrojada, entendió de inmediato lo que el chico pretendía. Suspiró en señal de disconformidad.

Eventualmente…-comenzó a decir bajando la mirada.

Eventualmente lo diremos- interrumpió él- pero no ahora. Sabes que no es un buen momento.

Ryoma…hace muchos años que no es un "buen momento"- dijo ella volviendo a sus ojos. Él sonrió con tristeza.

Vamos, no digas eso… - contestó tomando el mentón de la chica con su mano derecha- Hemos tenido buenos momentos y pretendo tener al menos una semana de tranquilidad. No les diremos hoy, Cary…prométemelo-

Hn- murmuró ella esquivando los ojos azules del gemelo-

Cary…- comenzó a decir él, buscando su mirada. La chica no pudo aguantar más y rió dulcemente.

Está bien…¡lo prometo!¡Sólo deja de mirarme así!- exclamó entre risas, soltándose de sus brazos. Ryoma sonrió en señal de conformidad.

/

Jacker enfrentó con la cabeza baja al Rey. Luego de haber huido de John, intentó pasar desapercibido, sin embargo, los Cuervos del Rey ya le había informado sobre su fracaso en el arresto. Es por eso que ahora debía darle un detallado informe a su soberano, explicando el por qué los 5 pilotos no estaban ahí con él.

Fue un muchacho- dijo con miedo- ¡derribó a toda la escuadrilla!

¿Un muchacho? ¿un solo muchacho acabó con todos ustedes?- preguntó Jason Werr, el guardaespaldas y mano derecha del Rey. Era un hombre alto, de aspecto misterioso y con diversas cicatrices en su musculoso cuerpo. Tenía dos pendientes en forma de un martillo invertido, imitando el símbolo de un mítico dios del Mundo Antiguo, y su cabello era rubio y muy corto.

¡No era un chico cualquiera…debe haber sido uno de los Rebeldes!- gritó defendiéndose.

¿Estás seguro?- Preguntó amablemente el hombre parado al lado izquierdo del Rey. Era Vilan Flouder, el Consejero Real reconocido por ocupar largas túnicas adornadas con hilos de oro y plata. Tenía un aspecto pacífico y acogedor con las visitas, era el Negociador oficial del reino. Sin embargo, algunos comentaban que bajo esas túnicas Flouder portaba un arsenal para defender al Rey y a él mismo.

Sí, Flouder, no cabe la menor duda. Las técnicas que utilizaba no eran normales…- corroboró Jacker. Los guardaespaldas miraron al Rey. William era exactamente igual a Heero, pero su cabello estaba corto y más ordenado que cuando era adolescente, y no había barba en su rostro. Se levantó molesto y le dio la espalda al capitán.

Años de entrenamiento, Capitán Jacker…- dijo sin voltearse- días enteros en el campo de concentración militar, toda una vida de sacrificios…¿y me dices que sólo un chico pudo vencerte?

Su majestad…- dijo él- se desvaneció en el suelo…

¡No me importa si se desvanece en el suelo, escupe fuego o tiene garras! ¡Es solo un chico!- gritó asustando al capitán, quién se arrodilló pidiendo clemencia. El Rey suspiró y descendió los escalones que lo separaban de él.

Jacker…Jacker- le dijo tomando su rostro sudado con firmeza- no temas, Jacker…soy un hombre misericordioso…- el capitán sonrió con alivio. Pero su rostro se fue desfigurando cuando los dedos del Rey comenzaron a penetrar la piel bajo ellos con una fuerza extraordinaria. Jacker comenzó a gemir.

Es solo que…si sólo un muchacho puede vencer a mis hombres, ¿cómo podré mantener la paz y el orden en el Reino?- preguntó presionando más. El hombre comenzó a gritar, pero el Rey no se inmutó.- Te daré una sola oportunidad, Capitán. Debes buscar a los 5 hombres, capturarlos y traerlos vivos. En cuanto al Rebelde…elimínalo. No me importa cómo ni con qué…no quiero volver a escuchar de él ni de sus amigos, ¿está claro? – Jacker asintió con dolor. El Rey sonrió más y presionó más fuerte, hasta romperle el hueso de la mandíbula. El capitán gritó de dolor, mientras William se alejaba de él, caminando hacia sus guardaespaldas que ahora sonreían. Detrás de él, aparecieron dos sirvientes que arrastraron a Jacker fuera del lugar.

Creo que tendré que invertir más en entrenamiento…- comentó el Rey sentándose en su trono- o aumentar el periodo de cosecha.

Hay que entrenarlos desde niños- opinó Werr- ¡un entrenamiento más duro!

Debo discrepar con Jason- interrumpió Vilan- no es cuestión de números, sino de calidad. Los Rebeldes no son los únicos con habilidades especiales en el mundo…Ellos son cerca de 10, y nosotros sólo lo tenemos… a usted, Majestad-

Pero tenemos algo más…_alguien más_- corrigió Cross. Los guardaespaldas mantuvieron silencio por unos segundos. Ambos se miraban con desconfianza, sin saber que responder al rey…hasta que Vilan habló.

Majestad…no es prudente seguir fiándose de nuestra actual situación. Me temo que el factor Alpha ha dejado de dar frutos…

¡Dejará de funcionar cuando yo lo ordene!- gritó con impotencia el Rey, golpeando los brazos del trono con sus puños cerrados- El factor Alpha aún tiene poder…está guardado, pero lo puedo sentir.- concluyó más calmado.

Ninguno de los presentes quiso volver a opinar por el momento.

/

Heero se despertó exaltado. Se sentó en el catre y miró a sus alrededores: muchos heridos, algunas enfermeras…ninguno de sus amigos. Intentó levantarse pero sintió un bulto en sus pies. Miró y se dio cuenta que era una adolescente que dormía en posición fetal al final de su catre.

Ella es Dory. Quería estar cuando usted despertare- explicó Ren acercándose a Heero- pero como estuvo en vela toda la noche cuidándolo, no logró resistir el sueño- finalizó sonriendo. Heero se refregó los ojos y observó a la gemela bien: esa sonrisa, la forma de los ojos…todo le recordaba a una sola persona. Pero no, no era ella…el color era distinto, era más joven.

¿Heero?- preguntó llamando su atención- ¿está usted bien?

Sí…sí- se apresuró en responder- ¿dónde estoy?

En un hospital- respondió con orgullo la joven- bueno, no es el mejor…pero es el único que hay en el pueblo. Sus amigos lo dejaron bajo mi cuidado anoche.

¿Y tú eres…?-

Oh, lo siento- dijo ella con vergüenza- es muy rudo de mi parte no haberme presentado. Mi nombre es Ren. Soy la enfermera que dirige esta humilde instalación. Hemos tratado sus heridas, pero déjeme decirle que tiene una sanación bastante rápida- continuó diciendo la chica-

Debo irme- dijo Heero levantándose.

No, no- lo frenó Ren con sus manos cubiertas con unos guantes blancos- aún no puedo darlo de alta…

Mis amigos….-

Sus amigos están bien, alojándose en un hostal de confianza- respondió ella mirándolo con ternura- yo misma los he enviado para allá. Ahora, me gustaría saber…¿qué hacían en la zona 5 sin protección?

Nuestra nave cayó…-contestó Heero recostándose otra vez- Alguien nos trajo hasta acá…no teníamos control sobre el transbordador, por lo que se estrelló.

¿No sabe cómo llegó?- preguntó Ren sentándose en una silla al lado del catre, sin dejar de mirar a Heero. Este hombre le llamaba mucho la atención…la gemela sentía que lo conocía, que debía estar con él y protegerlo, ¿pero qué lógica podría tener aquello?

No…estuvimos mucho tiempo encerrados. Fuimos secuestrados hace muchos años…- respondió con sinceridad Heero, pero luego se golpéo mentalmente al revelar tanta información.- Lo siento, debes tener problemas más grandes que esto...

No, no Heero- se apresuró a decir Ren- cada uno de estos hombres y mujeres tienen una historia que contar. Todos ellos desafiaron al Rey y al Régimen de diversas formas. Yo los ayudo atendiéndolos y congeniando con su causa. Es mi labor…y lo que me gusta hacer.- dijo con una elocuencia familiar para Heero. La chica se levantó y se sentó en la orilla de la cama- Yo puedo ayudarlo, Heero…a usted y sus amigos. Sólo debe confiar en mí. – finalizó sonriendo.

Por primera vez en muchos años, una mueca de sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Heero.

¿Cuántos años tienes?- le preguntó.

Bueno, si…usted pensará que una joven como yo no puede ayudar mucho…- respondió ella con vergüenza- pero a mis 16 años se mucho más que cualquiera en esta habitación.

_16 años- _pensó Heero.

¿Heero?- preguntó de nuevo la joven, observándolo preocupado.

Lo siento…estoy un poco confundido- confesó poniendo una mano sobre su cabeza- tengo que ir donde los demás- Ante la insistencia, Ren lo miró disconforme, pero luego se levantó y se quitó su gorra de enfermera, dejando caer su larga cabellera castaña y lisa. Heero la miró asombrado y sintió como se detuvo su corazón. Sin darse cuenta, el piloto se había levantado del catre y se paro justo enfrente de la chica que ahora lo miraba sin poder moverse. Sin embargo, cuando Heero intentó poner su mano en el rostro, Ren reaccionó y se corrió antes del contacto.

Lo siento- se disculpó nuevamente Heero- me has recordado a alguien…

No se preocupe- dijo ella algo avergonzada y asustada por lo que podía haber pasado si es que hubiera dejado que él la tocara- Iré a tomar mis cosas y lo acompañaré al hostal. Espéreme aquí por favor- y dicho eso, se marchó. Heero la observó perderse en el pasillo sin notar que Dory lo miraba asombrado.

Nadie puede tocar a Ren, señor Heero- le dijo la joven sentada en la cama, mientras se refregaba sus ojos con ambas manos- solo su hermano, Ryoma. Pero nadie más, no - finalizó haciendo un gesto de negativa con la mano. Heero hizo una mueca ante el carácter de la chica y se sentó a su lado.

Muchas gracias por cuidarme, Dory- le dijo-

¡Es mi trabajo!- respondió enérgica- soy la ayudante de la señorita Ren. Y ella me encargó cuidar de usted.

¿Tus padres no se preocuparán por haber pasado la noche aquí?-

No tengo padres…- confesó cabizbaja- ellos murieron hace muchos años por enfrentar al Rey. Pero mi abuelita me cuida y ella sabe que trabajo con Ren en el hospital- dijo con una sonrisa. Heero la miró con compasión. Quizás a cuantas personas haya asesinado ese tal William Cross…_y por qué nadie es capaz de detenerlo_- pensó con el ceño fruncido.

Ya estoy lista- dijo Ren acercándose y poniendo una mano, cubierta ahora por unos guantes negros - Vamos Dory, es hora de volver a casa.

Los tres abandonaron el lugar y Heero pudo ver a la luz del día y más consciente que el día anterior, en dónde se encontraban. Las casas no superaban los cinco pisos de alturas; no habían grandes edificios ni tampoco modernos, es más, todo estaba construido de adobe y piedras. Efectivamente era volver al Mundo Antiguo…Heero caminó lento y fijándose en cada diferencia que había entre este mundo y aquel que abandonó muchos años atrás.

Ren lo observó durante todo el camino al Hostal. Lo vio perdido y confundido ante la realidad de aquel pueblo y fue así como se dio cuenta que la historia que le había contado aquella mañana era verdadera: este hombre no había estado desde hace muchos años en aquel lugar.

Al llegar al hostal, Ren entró sin avisar y caminó detrás del mostrador, hasta la pequeña habitación que había al final del pasillo, pasando por las escaleras. Una vez ahí, tocó la puerta y entró.

Buenos días, preciosa- le dijo alegre Matt, mientras revisaba unos viejos libros de cuentas- ¿vienes a ver a los nuevos inquilinos?

Más bien traigo a otro…- le dijo ella abriéndole paso a Heero, quien al ver el rostro del muchacho, abrió sus ojos en señal de sorpresa. Ambos jóvenes se miraron extrañados ante su reacción.

Heero…él es Matt, es el encargado de este lugar- dijo Ren sacándolo de su asombro.

¿Dónde está tu madre?- preguntó instintivamente Heero, causando cierta sospecha entre los presentes.

Mi madre está muerta…soy huérfano- respondió Matt extrañado- Perdón, ¿pero usted conoció a mi madre?

¡Heero!- exclamó Trowa entrando en la habitación, haciendo que todos voltearan la mirada- veo que ya estás bien.

Hn- respondió éste sin dejar de observar al muchacho peliazul. Trowa siguió hablando

Éste joven nos ha permitido quedarnos acá por unos días, Heero, hasta que encontremos la ruta a nuestro hogar- finalizó parándose enfrente de él. Heero por fin dejó de mirar a Matt, y cambió hacia Trowa.

¿Dónde está Duo?- le preguntó preocupado.

Me temo que sigue durmiendo. Y es que no tuvo una buena noche-

Me imagino- respondió Heero. Luego, se acercó a Ren y Dory- Muchas gracias por cuidarme. ¿Tendrás otra habitación disponible?

Eh…lo siento, amigo, pero están todas llenas- dijo Matt.

Haremos un espacio en la nuestra- sugirió Trowa.

No, no- interrumpió Ren- puede quedarse en mi hogar, ¿no es así, Matt?- El chico miró a la gemela rápidamente y muy serio. Luego de unos segundos, sonrió y asintió.

No quiero causar más molestias- dijo Heero.

No se preocupe, tenemos una habitación de sobra. Ven, vamos a ver- le dijo guiándolo fuera de la oficina.

Búscame cuando despierte Duo- le dijo Heero a Trowa antes de salir. El ex payaso asintió.

Caminaron un par de cuadras más, Ren saludaba a algunas personas en la calle, pero cuando una escuadrilla de soldados reales se acercaba, los esquivaba o cambiaba el camino. Dejaron a Dory dos casas antes que la de la chica, y luego llegaron al almacén de los gemelos. Una campanilla sonó al abrir la puerta y Heero pudo ver el interior del lugar: Era una habitación abastecida con diversas repisas y estantes con productos. Contaba con 3 mesas cuadradas de una madera bien trabajada y pulida, por si alguien quería comer algo en el mismo lugar, y al final, había una barra donde dos hombres se encontraban tomando el desayuno, siendo atendidos por un anciano.

¡Buenos días!- exclamó con una sonrisa la chica.

Ren, buenos días, ya estaba preocupado por ti- le contestó el anciano, mirando de reojo a Heero- Tome asiento señor, enseguida le tomo su orden.

No, abuelo, él es mi invitado- le dijo Ren algo avergonzada- su nombre es Heero y llegó anoche al pueblo. Matt tiene todas las habitaciones ocupadas, entonces pensé en ofrecerle la habitación que nos sobra. ¿Es posible?- El anciano miró de pies a cabeza a Heero y luego sonrió-

¡Bienvenido a nuestro hogar, Heero!- exclamó tendiéndole la mano- mi nombre es Albert y estoy aquí para ayudarlo.

Muchas gracias- respondió Heero tomando su mano, sintiéndose familiar frente aquel anciano.


	4. Chapter3: promise me we'll be alright

Hola a todoooos!

De nuevo, muchas gracias por seguir esta nueva historia. He recibido hartos reviews en los que me han dicho que no entienden nada, pero...PACIENCIA! En cada capítulo habrán flashback o conversaciones que les permitirán entender que ha pasado en estos 15 años!

Saludos a todos, y sigan conmigo!

GW no es mio. Si lo fuera, la continuación sería ésta.

Lynn galopaba con rapidez entre los valles de la Zona 2. Su misión era investigar qué es lo que pretendía construir el Rey en aquel lugar, puesto que se habían movilizado muchos soldados y recursos exclusivos de la realeza durante los últimos días. Una vez que se pudo esconder entre las montañas, evadiendo el alto control presente, notó como una especie de armazón de metal era trasladada hacia una base bajo tierra. Se acercó sigilosa a aquella estructura, y allí, pudo ver que era una construcción gigante que imitaba un torso humano, hasta los hombros. Debía medir alrededor de 30 metros sólo aquella parte, y era completamente echa de un metal denso que no logró identificar.

A pesar de que la chica se jactaba de su valentía y coraje en situaciones riesgosas, aquella infraestructura le caló hasta el fondo de los huesos, mientras un escalofrío recorría toda su columna. Sintió un miedo parecido a aquel desde hace un año… Es por eso que ahora se encontraba viajando sin detenerse hasta su pueblo, y así poder contarle a los demás de lo ocurrido. Si es que el Rey estaba construyendo una nueva arma, era una que los chicos no tendrían ninguna forma de detener.

Entró veloz, y se dirigió de inmediato al hostal, para ir por Matt y luego los demás.

¡Matthew!- gritó entrando apresurada al lugar- ¡Matthew!

Llegó al comedor, y adentro, vio a los cuatro pilotos tomando desayuno con el chico.

¿Por qué tanto alboroto, Lynn?- preguntó. La joven de cabello negro miró a los cuatro nuevos huéspedes del muchacho con desconfianza- Amigos, ella es Lynn- la presentó Matt ante la actitud de la chica- Lynn, te presento a Quatre, Duo, Trowa y Wu Fei. Llegaron anoche a nuestro pueblo.

Necesito hablar contigo, en privado- dijo sin saludar a los presentes.

Pero que descortesía, niña. Creo que tienes mejores modales que estos- le reprochó con humor el joven.

Matthew, a la oficina…ahora- ordenó caminando hacia aquel lugar. Todos la miraron extrañados.

Lo lamento- dijo Matt levantándose- ella no es una persona muy sociable. Si me disculpan…

Matt, ¿existe la posibilidad de hablar con un adulto…como tus padres, para conversar algunas materias importantes relativas al pasado?- preguntó Quatre.

Oh, lo siento Quatre, me temo que soy el único encargado de este lugar…soy huérfano- dijo haciendo que Duo se ahogara con el agua que bebía. Trowa le golpeó la espalda- pero la enfermera que vieron anoche vive con su abuelo, que estoy seguro debe tener más de 100 años- finalizó sonriendo mientras abandonaba la habitación- ¡Sigan por esta calle por dos cuadras más y luego 3 a la derecha, vive en el único almacén del lugar!- Una vez que se fue, Duo golpeó con ambos puños la mesa, para luego tomar su cabeza con ambas manos.

Estoy seguro que pronto tendremos todas las respuestas Duo- le dijo Quatre tratando de animarlo- no saquemos conclusiones apresuradas.

Si es que Hilde…- comenzó a decir.

Si ella está muerta ya no podemos hacer nada- interrumpió Wu Fei- ahora nos queda vivir sólo para el futuro, Maxwell. Por lo menos sabes que tienes alguien nuevo por quién luchar. – dijo levantándose- Vamos, tenemos que ir por Heero…¿Trowa acaso dijiste que se fue dónde esa chica enfermera?

Sí, en el almacén. Iremos para allá a hablar con el abuelo de la joven- confirmó Trowa. Todos se levantaron de la mesa, menos Duo, quien se quedó viendo su plato. Wu Fei se volteó y se acercó a él.

Duo….-

Sí se…tengo que dejarme de sentimentalismos- dijo sonriendo con tristeza.

No. Entiendo lo que es perder a una esposa…Pero aún no has visto su cuerpo, o una tumba. Menos un indicio de que ella no esté. No lo creas hasta que tus ojos lo vean. Una vez que eso suceda, tienes mi permiso para ser sentimental- le dijo el chino, con un esbozo de sonrisa en su rostro. Duo asintió y se levantó también.

/

Oh, Ryoma, ¡al fin has llegado!- exclamó Albert, mientras le servía un plato de avena tibia a Heero- ¡tenemos visitas!

¿Quién eres?- le preguntó el joven ignorando las palabras del anciano.

Mi nombre es Heero…- respondió él sorprendido viendo al chico y la semejanza con Ren- Llegamos anoche…

¿De dónde? ¿con quiénes?- preguntó inquisidoramente.

No lo sé…-

¿No lo sabes? ¿Es acaso un truco?- infirió con desconfianza Ryoma.

Así no atendemos a nuestras visitas, hermano- dijo Ren entrando al lugar. Tenía una toalla en su mano con el que secaba su largo cabello luego de la ducha. - Él es Heero Yui. Llegó anoche al pueblo junto a 4 personas más. Ellos se hospedan donde Matt, pero no había más espacio para Heero por lo que le ofrecí la habitación que nosotros tenemos disponible- explicó. Ryoma miró a su hermana con severidad y luego volvió su mirada a Heero. Tenía algo familiar en su rostro que no dejaba de llamar su atención.

Heero, por otra parte, podía notar las similitudes y diferencias entre los chicos. Sin embargo, lo que más le llamaba la atención eran sus ojos: Los de ella era de color azul profundo, pero Ryoma…este chico tenía los suyos celestes como el cielo que recordaba Yui.

Albert, al notar la reacción de ambos, habló para liberar de tensiones el ambiente.- Bueno, bueno, Vamos Ryoma…debemos ser hospitalarios con las personas que arriban a nuestro pueblo. ¿Por qué no mejor vas a descansar, mientras yo le enseño a Heero qué es lo que hacemos acá?- preguntó guiando al chico hacia la puerta lateral de la barra, que daba a la cocina de su hogar. Ryoma suspiró y le dijo algo a su hermana en un idioma que Heero reconoció y pudo entender sin dificultad.

_Recuerda la última vez que vino un extraño a nuestro hogar, Annie- _le dijo con ira en sus ojos-

_No necesito que me lo recuerdes, Alex…De este me hago cargo yo_- le respondió en el mismo lenguaje, para luego sonreírle a Heero. Ryoma abandonó la habitación enojado.

Te pido perdón por Ryoma- dijo Ren- es muy desconfiado. Ella es Cary Johnson, una amiga de la infancia. – La pelirroja se acercó y tendió la mano a Heero. Él la tomó saludándola.

Es un gusto conocerlo- dijo ella- bienvenido a la zona 3.

Gracias- respondió Yui estoico.

La campanilla de la puerta sonó otra vez. Eran los 4 pilotos que venían en búsqueda del viejo que Matt les había hablado.

Buenos días- saludó Quatre acercándose.

Buen día, mi nombre es Albert - respondió el anciano sonriendo - y Ella es mi nieta Ren y su amiga, Cary. ¡Ustedes deben ser los compañeros del señor Heero!

Conocimos a Ren anoche- aclaró Quatre, tendiendo la mano a la pelirroja- Yo soy Quatre y mis amigos Trowa, Duo y Wu Fei. Hemos llegado al pueblo hace un día.

Sí, Ren nos comentó- dijo el viejo- ¿Qué se les puede ofrecer?

Queríamos hablar con usted, si es que no es mucha molestia- preguntó Trowa- es que hemos perdido un poco la noción del tiempo y quisiéramos aprender un poco de historia- dijo.

Albert asintió con entendimiento, mientras Ren miraba con desconfianza la petición del piloto. Sin embargo, en el momento que iba a hacer algún reparo, entraron abruptamente Matt, Lynn y John.

Oh, veo que estamos todos reunidos- dijo con cierto nerviosismo Ren- ¿Matt?

¡El carnaval se acerca!- improvisó Matt- ¿no recuerdas que día es hoy? ¡debemos hacer los preparativos!

¡Oh Dios, lo había olvidado por completo!- exclamó la chica preocupada- Vengan, vamos adentro. Tengo muchas ideas que comentarle.

¿Carnaval?- preguntó Wu Fei.

Sí, el carnaval de aniversario del Reino. Debemos preparar una gran fiesta para que el Rey nos recompense con provisiones. Mi nombre es John, bienvenidos.- dijo inclinando su cabeza, antes de abandonar la habitación y seguir a Ren hacia su hogar.

Bueno, veo que estamos solos- dijo Albert quitándose su delantal- será mejor que vayamos a caminar.

/

¿Un …robot?- preguntó Cary a Lynn- ¿cómo esos que hemos visto en los libros prohibidos?

Sí- respondió ella, tomando un vaso de agua- exactamente igual.

Así que eso es lo que planea Cross- dijo John, quien estaba sentando junto a Ren en la pequeña mesa redonda- ¿Cuántos metros…?

Unos 30, sólo el torso- respondió la chica.

¿Qué mide 30 metros?- preguntó Ryoma entrando al lugar sin polera y con una toalla alrededor de su cuello.

Amigo, tienes que cubrir esa horrible cicatriz- dijo Matt mirándolo con asco. Cuando Ryoma pasó por su lado, le pegó con una mano en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, antes de llegar a un pequeño cesto y sacar una polera blanca de manga larga.

¡Auch!...solo decía la verdad….- exclamó sobándose la cabeza, haciendo que los presentes sonrieran.

¿Qué es lo que medía 30 metros?- preguntó nuevamente a Lynn.

Un robot de acero- respondió Cary mirándolo sospechosamente- más bien el torso de un robot de acero que está construyendo Cross en la zona 2.

Ya veo…- dijo Ryoma.

No tenemos como defendernos ante esa cosa- dijo Matt preocupado-

Pero tampoco sabemos para qué lo quiere- interrumpió el gemelo sentándose en uno de los muebles.

Sea para lo que sea, lo tiene, Ryoma, y no debemos hacer vista gorda de eso…- agregó Lynn.

¿puede que sea por nosotros?- preguntó John. Nadie respondió en varios segundos, en los cuales todos no dejaban de ver a Ryoma, quien intentaba a toda costa evitar su mirada. La única que no lo observaba era Ren.

¿Qué fue lo que viste?- le preguntó. El muchacho no respondió. Ella insistió.- Alex….¿qué fue lo que viste?

No tiene importancia- mintió él pasando una mano por su cabello, fingiendo una sonrisa.

Prefieres contarme o quieres que yo lo diga- amenazó ella levantando su mano derecha. Ryoma apretó los labios.

No creo que haga falta- dijo John tomando la mano de la chica- Vamos Ryoma…¿es tan terrible?

No puedo explicarlo- respondió él mirando hacia el suelo- no sé si era el pasado o el futuro… es por eso que preferí no decirles.

Pero viste robots, ¿cierto?- preguntó Lynn- es por eso que no te sorprendió lo que vi en la zona 2- Ryoma se quedó en silencio.

Debemos hablar con Nicholas…quizás él haya escuchado algo en el palacio- sugirió Matt.

No podemos seguir poniendo en riesgo a Nick y Luna- dijo Ren- no han dejado de ser sospechosos desde…bueno, ustedes saben. Y la visita de ayer ya fue muy riesgosa.

Ren tiene razón. Pero podemos contactar a Emma o Lara, ellas pueden haber descubierto algo- agregó Cary. Todos asintieron.

Bien, creo que la reunión ha concluido- dijo Matt levantándose-

¿Qué hay de los nuevos?- preguntó Lynn- ¿no les parece sospechoso que no recuerden de dónde viene ni cómo llegaron? Además…John dijo que aterrizaron en una especie de nave, por lo que podemos asumir vienen del espacio.

¿cómo es posible eso?- cuestionó Cary- las últimas colonias cayeron hace algunos años….no queda nada en el espacio. Y el único con la tecnología capaz de salir de la Tierra es el Rey.

Podría ser espías del Rey…¡Cuervos!- infirió Matt

No lo creo- dijo Ren-

¿Cómo lo sabes?- interrogó con disgusto Ryoma-

No lo sé…sólo creo que no son malos. Estaban bastante confundidos…hoy cuando salí con Heero Yui del hospital parecía impactado. No creo que sean espías del Rey…es más, creo que fueron víctimas de él- razonó Ren.

Eso no es ninguna novedad, todos hemos sido víctimas de Cross- dijo Lynn- Además, los Cuervos son muy astutos y pueden engañar a cualquiera…- finalizó desviando la vista inconscientemente a Ryoma.

Ellos están buscando a la Reina- dijo John llamando la atención de todos, especialmente de los gemelos.

¿qué?- preguntó Ryoma bajándose del mueble para pararse frente a John.

Cuando Jacker los tenía… ellos preguntaron por Relena Peacecraft. Uno de ellos, Quatre si no mal recuerdo, dijo que fue un importante diplomático y pedía asilo político y una audiencia para hablar con ella. – explicó el chico de ojos verdes.

O son muy buenos actores…o realmente no tienen idea de lo que está ocurriendo- comentó Matt sorprendido ante el relato de su amigo.

No saquemos conclusiones apresuradas- dijo Ryoma-

Es todo parte del gran plan de Cross: el aumento de las cosechas, la construcción de grandes robots, la llegada de estos misteriosos hombres…No cabe duda que está ocurriendo todo como él quiere- interrumpió razonando Ren.

¿Qué podemos hacer?- preguntó Lynn

Sólo esperar- respondió John- no nos queda más que esperar. Pero eso no quiere decir que no podemos investigar por nuestra parte…

Yo los mantendré todo el tiempo posible en el hostal- dijo Matt-

Heero se quedará acá- agregó Ren mirando de reojo a su hermano- a mi parecer es el más inestable y puede darnos más información.

Bien, de todas formas me comunicaré con Emma y le informaré lo ocurrido- dijo Cary- si me disculpan, iré a descansar- finalizó despidiéndose.

Gracias, Cary- le dijo Ryoma antes de irse. La pelirroja respondió con una sonrisa y se marchó.

Yo debo revisar las cuentas del Hostal para luego ir a la zona 5- comentó Matt-

Iré contigo- interrumpió Lynn- quiero ver a mi madre.

Si, si claro…no tienes que inventar excusas para pasar tiempo conmigo, Lynn- dijo Matt acercándose a ella. Pero la chica lo golpeó en el rostro con un sartén.

Idiota- le dijo antes de abandonar la cocina. Matt la siguió adolorido.

Los dejaré descansar- dijo John.

Te acompañaré afuera- comentó Ryoma, caminando hacia la entrada.

No creo que sea la mejor opción- le dijo John al gemelo una vez que salieron del almacén-

Aún no te he dicho mi idea…-le refutó él.

Pero sé qué es lo que pretendes y no creo que sea prudente ahora. No sabemos nada de ellos, Alex, ni siquiera si son como nosotros. Si es que me hago pasar por uno de ellos…puede que me descubran- señaló el chico de ojos verdes.

Lo sé…lo sé- suspiró Ryoma- hay algo de ellos que…algo...no puedo explicar qué es pero no dejan de llamar mi atención.

A ninguno- interrumpió – es por eso que los seguiré y espiaré. Pero no ocuparé el lugar de uno de ellos. A menos que sea estrictamente necesario.

Está bien. Hablamos después- finalizó Ryoma entrando, pero la mano de John lo detuvo cuando abrió la puerta.

¿Alex? –

¿Sí? –

No nos ocultes información…sé que no quieres que nos preocupemos demás…pero recuerda que somos un equipo. Somos familia…y no estás luchando sólo- recordó John. Ryoma lo miró serio, pero luego asintió y sonrió.

Somos familia- repitió antes de entrar y cerrar la puerta tras de él. Pero una vez adentro, la sonrisa se desvaneció, mientras bajaba la vista.

¿Vas a mostrarme?- dijo Ren apoyando su rostro en ambas manos, sobre la barra. Ryoma asintió. Cerró las cortinas del local, puso el cartel de "cerrado" y se sentaron uno enfrente del otro. Lentamente, Ren se quitó el largo guante de su mano derecha y la puso sobre la izquierda de su hermano. Pero antes de que ella lo tocara, Ryoma le advirtió- No vayas muy lejos- la gemela asintió.

Los ojos de la chica se tornaron rojos mientras las imágenes de las visiones de Ryoma invadían su cerebro: eran 5 robots gigantes armados, luchando contra otros que los superaban en número. La Tierra era distinta: habían grandes edificios y construcciones que Ren no conocía, el Cielo era azul y las aguas del mar también. Mientras esta lucha continuaba, vio como diversas personas corrían asustados, pero eran ayudados por unos soldados que ocupaban un uniforme que la chica reconoció: la familia Cross. Sin embargo, ellos defendían a las personas…no los atacaban. Y parecían seguir las instrucciones del piloto del gran robot blanco, al igual que los otros pilotos de los 4 restantes. La imagen se trasladó nuevamente hacia el techo de un edificio donde se vieron dos personas, pero era difícil distinguirlos. Una mujer, que estaba al centro del lugar, se elevaba por los aires siendo rodeada por una fuerza increíble. De pronto, aquella imagen se desvaneció, llevándose con ella los gritos, las guerras y las dos personas.

Ren se vio de pie en la zona 1, la zona prohibida: lo que alguna vez se llamó el Reino de Sank. Notó que estaba en unas ruinas, rodeadas por un frondoso bosque. Sintió que alguien la llamaba desde una puerta que parecía cerrada por una especie de sello, por lo que se acercó, pero antes de poder empujarla una explosión a su espalda la detuvo: vio como iban cayendo los árboles indicando que algo se acercaba. Corrió tras una de las rocas y se ocultó. Lo que se movía era uno de los robots que había visto con anterioridad, específicamente, el blanco grande, el cual se detuvo frente a la entrada de las ruinas, abriendo su cabina. Ren se asustó al ver al Rey Cross bajar de ahí y pararse frente al sello. Puso su mano y pronunciando unas palabras que la chica no pudo escuchar, se abrieron las puertas, dando paso a una luz resplandeciente por la cual el Rey entró. Ren rápidamente salió de su escondite y lo siguió, pero la visión había cambiado: se encontraba ahora en el pueblo, en su pueblo, que estaba siendo incendiado por aquellos robots gigantescos. Todos huían despavoridos, mientras las pequeñas casas eran arrasadas. Corrió hacia el origen del fuego y se encontró con todos sus amigos: el cuerpo de Lynn estaba junto al de Matt, al cual sólo se le veía parte de la cabeza y su mano derecha que afirmaba la de la chica, puesto que una estructura había caído sobre su cuerpo. Luna estaba clavada a una pared, por una espada que atravesaba su abdomen. Nicholas yacía muerto unos metros más allá y John estaba a punto de ser decapitado por tres sujetos, dos de ellos sujetándole los brazos y uno con la espada.

Ren corriendo hacia él, pero ya era demasiado tarde. La chica se detuvo en shock, y buscó desesperadamente con la mirada a su hermano. Lo encontró en el suelo, justo bajo los pies del robot blanco, en una posa de sangre. Parado frente a él, estaba ella: Lily.

Su amiga,

…el Cuervo…

…. la asesina de su madre…

…Y estaba a punto de darle el toque final a su hermano.

¡Alex!- gritó. Y luego cubrió su boca dándose cuenta de su error. Todo se detuvo. Lily cambió su mirada hacia la chica, al igual que los robots que destruían el pueblo. Se dirigieron hacia la gemela, y cuando estaban a punto de alcanzarla, sintió como una mano la sacaba de aquel lugar.

¡Annie!- gritó Ryoma sujetándola por los hombros- ¡Annie, vamos...regresa!- Lágrimas comenzaron a caer desde los ojos asustados de la chica, que volvían a su color azul normal.

Alex…Alex- dijo ella, volviendo en sí.

Shhh...todo está bien- la consoló él, abrazándola.

No, no …esto no está bien- dijo ella entre sus brazos.

Estuvieron así por unos minutos, antes de que la chica se calmara.

Te dije que no fueras muy lejos- le reprochó Ryoma, sirviéndole un vaso de agua- Sabes las reglas…

No pude parar- se defendió ella- …¿qué era?

No lo sé…puede ser el pasado: viste los Cielos, el mar…viste a Lily- hizo una pausa- pero también nos viste a nosotros…

Sí, vi como vamos a morir- interrumpió ella.

Annie, recuerda lo que dijo Mamá…mis visiones son solo posibilidades. No es un único destino…- la calmó Ryoma.

Pero sí tienen altas probabilidades de ocurrir- argumentó ella- ¿qué vamos a hacer?

Por lo pronto….ir a la zona 1- dijo el chico serio.

No lo harás- ordenó ella- es muy peligroso. Es una zona constantemente protegida por el Rey. Además, es un lugar oscuro…invadido por un poder mucho más allá de nuestra comprensión.

Tú viste como el Rey se detenía en esas ruinas…aquel lugar es importante para él, tenemos que averiguar qué es- insistió él. La chica no dijo nada por unos segundos, solo cerró sus ojos con un gesto de preocupación en su rostro. Finalmente habló.

Sí tú vas, yo voy-

Annie…-

No, Alex. Esta no es sólo tu batalla. Si tú vas, yo voy- concluyó levantándose del asiento- Pero prométemelo…

Todo va a estar bien- respondió él con una sonrisa sincera- te prometo que todo va a estar bien.

/


	5. Chapter 4: In the Deep

Albert guió a los pilotos a través del denso bosque que rodeaba al pueblo, camino al Lago, para que pudieran conversar con más privacidad. Sabía que los guardias debían estar buscándolos, pero los llevó a través de oscuros callejones y túneles que los mismos pueblerinos habían construido para salvaguardarse de los soldados del Rey. Finalmente, pudieron ver las aguas rojas del lago y también, lo que el anciano pretendía mostrarles.

Ren me dijo que han vuelto después de muchos años a la Tierra. Es por eso que los he traído aquí. Es L1- dijo señalando a un gran pedazo de lo que alguna vez fue la colonia más importante del universo, que estaba asomado justo en la mitad del Lago. – Se partió en mil pedazos y este justo cayó acá. Pasó lo mismo con todas las otras colonias…sus partes están repartidas por toda la Tierra.

L1…- dijo Duo impactado- ¿…cómo…?

Hace muchos años…unos 15 digamos, al día siguiente de la coronación de los Reyes William y Relena de Sank, el Rey, junto a 4 muchachos más que nos protegieron en una guerra ocurrida años atrás, desaparecieron por algunos meses. La Reina Relena, preocupada por la ausencia del Rey, descuidó los asuntos internacionales que estaban a su cargo, por lo que no pudo ver lo que se acercaba: distintos grupos rebeldes comenzaron a levantar a las colonias contra la Tierra. Había todavía algunos que dudaban de la inocencia de ESUN y la Reina … y así comenzaron una verdadera guerra. Sin embargo, William Cross volvió sano y salvo, intacto y señalando a sus 4 acompañantes, los antiguos Héroes, de conspirar en su contra para sacarlo del poder. En un juicio público, ejecutó a todos los que consideró culpables de traición. Desde ese día, el Rey que alguna vez fue también un héroe, se convirtió en un tirano, pero a la vez, en la única esperanza de la gente de la Tierra contra las colonias. En su afán de control, envió a casi todo el ejército terrestre y de a poco las fue destruyendo. L1 fue la última…hace poco más de 3 años…

Las personas…-susurró Heero aún impactado- todas las personas…

Algunos que descubrimos las oscuras intenciones del Rey, intentamos realizar un traslado clandestino desde la colonia a la Tierra. Pero pronto nos descubrieron…me temo que no hay sobrevivientes- respondió el viejo sentándose en una roca.

¡No puede ser!- gritó Wu Fei enojado tomando- ¡¿qué sucedió?! ¡¿Cómo nadie lo impidió?!

Porque los únicos que podían hacerlo estaban muertos… - le respondió él.

Eso es imposible- argumentó Duo- ¿el Rey mandó a asesinar a los héroes de la guerra?

Sí, a los conocidos pilotos Gundams. Murieron frente a mis cansados ojos- respondió Albert- un tal Maxwell, Winner…y no recuerdo los otros nombres…

Barton y Wu Fei- dijo Trowa mirando al cielo.- ¿Estás seguro que eran ellos?

Sí. Incluso, se supo que la Reina intentó detener al Rey, por ser ella muy cercana los pilotos, pero principalmente, porque Cross también decapitó a su hermano y su cuñada.- finalizó haciendo que todos los presentes abrieran los ojos en shock.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°flashback°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Relena estaba sentada frente a su espejo. Llevaba ahí cerca de una hora, simplemente mirando su cansado reflejo.

Escuchó un grito desde el primer piso y se levantó rápidamente, pensando en la posibilidad de un atentado, pero antes de poder huir de su habitación, la puerta de abrió. No pudo mantenerse en pie al ver a su marido, al Rey…a Heero parado frente a sus ojos. Cuando estuvo a punto de tocar el suelo, el hombre corrió y la tomó por los brazos.

Heero- dijo ella con lágrimas en sus ojos, mientras pasaba una mano por su rostro. Pero notó que algo estaba mal. Era la forma de su mirada…era esa sonrisa. De inmediato retiró la mano de su cara.

Relena…está bien, aquí estoy- le dijo levantándola

Oh, Relena- dijo "heero" abrazándola fuertemente- he vuelto…ahora seremos una familia y reinaremos juntos.

¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó ella separándose-

Nos secuestraron…en realidad, me secuestraron- dijo él serio, tomándola por los hombros- Relena, no querían que yo estuviera aquí contigo…_reinando._ Pero ya me he encargado…

¿Quiénes?- preguntó ella. "Heero" bajó la mirada y le dio la espalda.

Aquellos que decían ser nuestros amigos, mi amor- le dijo- Cuando subí al transbordador, me amarraron y entregaron a unos hombres en el espacio. Me tuvieron prisionero todos estos meses. Pero pude escapar y vencerlos. Me di cuenta de sus planes, de cómo crearon grupos rebeldes en las colonias…contra ti, contra mí…contra nosotros. Es por eso que los tuve que detener…y ahora serán juzgados por su Rey.

Heero...¿qué estás diciendo?- cuestionó ella, dando un paso hacia atrás. Sin embargo, él no pudo responder porque Hilde entró corriendo a la habitación y lo golpeó, haciendo que cayera.

¡Hilde!- exclamó Relena.

¡Eres un maldito!- gritó ella a "Heero" que limpiaba la sangre que salía de su nariz- ¿Cómo puedes hacernos esto?

Hilde, ¿qué sucede?- preguntó Relena.

Lo siento, Rel, pero ¡Tienes que ayudar a Duo! ¡Este maldito lo ha condenado a muerte… a él y a todos, incluso a tu hermano!-

¿Qué?...¿Eso es cierto, Heero?- cuestionó la princesa al hombre que ahora estaba de pie.

Ellos nos han traicionado, princesa- respondió- quisieron matarnos. Es por eso que ahora ellos enfrentarán el mismo futuro que pretendían para nosotros…¡Guardias!- gritó. Entraron 4 hombres armados, a quienes Relena nunca había visto y tomaron a Hilde- Deténganla. Ha conspirado contra el Rey.

¡No!- exclamó Relena, pero fue detenida por "Heero".

Es lo que debe hacerse…- dijo él abrazándola- es todo por ti, para protegerte.

¡¿Quién eres?!- preguntó ella tratando de soltarse- ¡¿quién eres tú?!

Sabía que esto pasaría- suspiró "Heero"- es por eso que tendré que tomar medidas… saldrás de esta habitación sólo cuando yo te lo permita y estarás acompañada durante todo el día. No te preocupes, yo me encargaré de todo- le dijo soltándola y caminando hacia la puerta.

Por favor…- dijo ella con lágrimas en sus ojos, tomándole una de sus manos- no lo hagas…mi hermano…

Me temo que él inició todo- respondió él soltándose- no te preocupes, todo terminará- dijo antes de cerrar la puerta tras él y ordenando a los guardias que ya custodiaban a la princesa, no dejar entrar a nadie más que a él.

Relena no dejó de gritar hasta que se quedó dormida.

Dos días después fue el juicio. Heero había ya proclamado su regreso y la instauración de un reinado que traería paz y prosperidad, bajo el nombre de William Cross I. La inseguridad de las personas frente a los constantes ataques de las colonias había hecho creíble su historia y lo habían convertido en la ayuda que todos necesitaban. Es por eso que aquél día se encontraba en las afueras del palacio, juzgando a todo aquel que había sido reprendido por sus guardias por atentar contra la seguridad del reino.

En una gran tarima, se encontraban los 4 pilotos restantes, junto a Zecks, Hilde, Noin, Sally, Catherine, Lady One y Hans, todos acusados de traición.

¡Estimados habitantes de la Tierra!- exclamó el Rey levantándose de un trono instalado en las escaleras del Palacio- ¡Nos reunimos hoy para hacer justicia, y para acabar con todos aquellos que buscan destruir la paz que tanto anhelamos!- aplausos y gritos se escucharon. Relena podía ver todo desde su ventana, pero no podía hacer nada para detenerlo. Estaba muy débil … y el Rey no la había dejado salir en dos días. Lo único que le había permitido era estar con su sobrino, Nicholas, a quien el Rey había aceptado educar frente a la traición de sus padres; y se encontraba también con Dorothy y su pequeña Luna, que había engañado al Rey convenciéndolo de que estaba de acuerdo al nuevo régimen.

¡Quatre Rabberba Winner, Wu Fei Chang, Trowa Barton, Duo Maxwell, Hans Shinder y Comandante One!- exclamó el Rey. Los mencionados dieron un paso adelante- ¡Han sido considerados culpables por el secuestro y el atentado contra la vida de su Rey y la Reina! Además, se ha probado que han sido ellos quienes instigaron a los habitantes de las colonias a revelarse contra nosotros- La muchedumbre se enfureció y comenzaron a tirarles diversas cosas- ¡Es por eso que la sentencia ya ha sido dictada: Yo, William Cross I los condenó a morir en la horca!-

¡Señorita Relena!- dijo Dorothy con lágrimas en sus ojos. Relena la abrazó, pero no pudo pronunciar una palabra de consuelo.

Los guardias los pusieron en sus puestos, amarrando las cuerdas en sus cuellos. Zecks intentó soltarse, pero fue abatido por otros soldados del Rey. Hilde lloraba gritando, pero era sostenida por Catherine. Cuando ya estaba todo dispuesto, el Rey bajó su mano y el verdugo levantó la palanca que liberó las puertas. Todos murieron ahorcados a los pocos minutos.

¡Milleardo Peacecraft y Lucrecia Noin!- gritó ahora "Heero"- El crimen de ustedes es aún más deshonroso, puesto que han atentado contra la seguridad de su propia hermana y cuñada. ¡Ellos han conspirado contra nuestra Relena!- El pueblo comenzó a gritar otra vez- Es por eso que los condeno a muerte por decapitación- Dos verdugos con largas espadas se pararon frente a ellos, mientras Zecks y Noin eran arrodillados sobre unos cabestrillos de madera.

¡Milleardo!- dijo Noin buscando su mano.

Tranquila, Lu- le respondió el tomando su mano fuertemente y sonriéndole derrotado- yo estoy contigo…todo terminará pronto.

Relena se movió de la ventana y comenzó a llorar, tapando su boca con una mano, mientras la otra estaba en su estómago.

La mano del Rey bajó nuevamente, así como las largas espadas sobre las cabezas de Zecks y Noin.

¡NO!- gritó Relena, cayendo al suelo. Dorothy corrió hacia ella, y la abrazó fuertemente.

En cuanto a Hilde Schbeiker, Sally Po y Catherine Bloom – dijo finalmente el Rey sonriendo, viendo a las mujeres que ahora estaban abrazadas- Las condeno al exilio, el cual será llevado a cabo cuando terminemos con el juicio. ¡La justicia se ha cumplido!- gritó al pueblo- ¡Yo condenaré a todo aquello que se atreva a atacarlos, mi querido pueblo de Sank, y todos juntos haremos de este Reino el más poderoso de todo el universo! – las personas vitorearon el nombre de su Rey.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° fin flashback°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

La Reina apareció en pocas ocasiones acompañando al Rey- dijo Albert- Pero nadie la ha visto desde hace casi un año…

Cuando llegamos- dijo Heero casi como un susurro mirando al anciano- un hombre de la guardia real nos dijo que ella estaba muerta…

Albert no respondió, solo miró a Heero con tristeza y bajó la cabeza.

¿Qué sucedió con ESUN y los Preventers?- preguntó Wu Fei.

Ambas organizaciones fueron desarmadas ese día. Todos los grandes comandos fueron o ejecutados o mandados al exilio. El poder que la gente le dio a Cross le permitió destruir a todas las instituciones internacionales que podrían habernos salvado. Fue poco tiempo después en que los habitantes de Sank se dieron cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones de este Rey… cuando comenzó a usurpar las armas, la tecnología, la energía. Pronto volvieron los trabajos forzados y la esclavitud para el Monarca. Ya era demasiado tarde para nosotros: el Rey había tomado el control del universo. Y eso lo demostró finalmente con la caída de las Colonias. – relató el anciano.

¿No queda nadie…ningún gran político del pasado?- preguntó Quatre.

Me temo que no.- respondió- Si me permiten preguntar, ¿por qué ustedes no supieron nada de esto?

Nos secuestraron al día siguiente de la Coronación de los Reyes de Sank- contestó el rubio-

Ahhh…ahora entiendo su asombro al llegar a nuestro pueblo. ¿Y por qué habrían de secuestrarlos a ustedes?- preguntó, haciendo que los pilotos se miraran entre ellos.

No lo sabemos…- confesó Trowa.- Es por eso que necesitamos su ayuda. ¿Han sabido de las exiliadas?

Me temo que no tengo esa información- mintió Albert- Bueno, espero poder ayudarlos en todo lo posible. Ahora debo volver, ya que mis nietos pueden preocuparse.

Los padres de los niños…- comenzó a decir Duo.

Una trágica pérdida- interrumpió el anciano- que será mejor no recordárselos.

/

Lord Reowen se trasladaba en su silla por los pasillos del castillo. Había llegado a sus oídos la noticia de que los pilotos no fueron capturados y que probablemente estaban en compañía de los rebeldes. Es por eso que se dirigía velozmente, en compañía de Willer Dust, a una audiencia con su hijo, el Rey.

Lord – dijo Cross cuando lo vio entrando a su oficina- ¿Qué te trae por el palacio?

No te hagas el necio, Will- reprochó éste con enojo, acercándose- y ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que me llames padre?

Un Rey no debería tener un padre - dijo casi en un susurro-

¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó el Lord

Que me perdones, _padre_- respondió con una sonrisa cínica- Asumo que escuchaste lo de los pilotos…

¡Cómo es posible!- exclamó Reowen- ¿No habías puesto al mejor de tus hombres al cargo de aquella misión?

Jacker ya fue advertido- aclaró Cross- pero no te preocupes, está todo controlado.

¿Todo controlado? ¡Los pilotos están con los rebeldes! – dijo el Lord con rabia- ¡Era el peor escenario que podía ocurrir! ¿Es que no sabes con quiénes estás tratando?

Cross giró sus ojos en señal de hastío, suspirando por la reacción de su padre.

Sí, sí…los temibles pilotos gundams, herederos del Consejo, héroes de la Tierra y Las Colonias…bla, bla, bla- respondió burlándose- los pilotos que YO mantuve lejos por 15 años, encarcelados y siendo torturados. ¿Crees que podrán con mi poder ahora?

Eres muy ingenuo, hijo- dijo Reowen con una sonrisa amarga- tú no has visto de lo que ellos son capaces. Puedes haber quitado su libertad, pero quebrar su espíritu es otra cosa. ¡Y ahora están ahí afuera, aliándose con los rebeldes!

¡los que tengo bajo control!-

¡Los rebeldes que hace un año entraron al palacio, rompiendo con toda tu seguridad, acabando con el proyecto Alpha y casi contigo!- gritó el anciano, antes de empezar a toser compulsivamente. Dust se acercó a él y le entregó un vaso de agua con una medicina. Luego de unos segundos, habló nuevamente- No seas precipitado, William, puedes tener todo bajo control… pero no sabemos cuándo atacarán nuevamente. Y ahora están con los pilotos, los cuales vendrán con su venganza…

Y yo los estaré esperando- interrumpió el Rey- He esperado por este momento mucho tiempo. Padre, no soy ingenuo, todo va según lo planeado: Los pilotos no tienen nada que pilotear, los rebeldes ninguna causa por la que pelear, puesto que la Reina ya no está. No hay esperanzas…

¿Has encontrados los gundams?- preguntó el anciano. Cross no respondió- ¿Cómo va el proyecto Alpha? ¿La Reina nos sigue siendo útil? No eres nada más que un niño jugando a ser Rey. Ellos todavía tienen mucho por lo que luchar. Así que encárgate de la situación antes de que toquen la puerta de tu "impenetrable" fortaleza una vez más. – finalizó antes de abandonar la habitación con Dust.

El Rey golpeó la pared con rabia, antes de llamar a Vilan Flouder a su oficina.

¿Su majestad?- dijo el consejero haciendo una reverencia.

Dile a Jacker que comience a planear el arresto de los pilotos. Si no los trae con él para el final de esta semana…encárgate personalmente- le ordenó. Vilan asintió con una sonrisa, y se retiró del lugar.

/

Heero y Albert entraron al almacén veinte minutos después de abandonar el lago. El anciano le fue indicando todas las leyes del pueblo a medida que caminaban, pero Heero no escuchó nada de lo que decía, y es que no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que había cambiado su vida en tan solo un día.

Oh, ¡Ren!- exclamó el anciano cuando entró y vio a la gemela apoyada sobre el mostrador, leyendo un libro.

Los esperaba para almorzar- dijo con una sonrisa, haciendo un gesto para que la siguieran a la cocina. Los tres se sentaron en la mesa que había preparado Ren y comenzaron a comer. Heero se dio cuenta en ese momento que hace muchos años no disfrutaba una comida decente, y no pudo ocultarlo en la forma de tragar. Se devoraba prácticamente todo lo que había en su plato. Albert lo miraba con una sonrisa, y Ren, sorprendida. Cuando terminó, levantó la vista y se avergonzó.

Lo siento- dijo rápidamente- no he comido así en mucho tiempo…

No te preocupes- dijo Ren sonriendo- aquí podrás comer todo lo que quieras.

Luego, de 3 platos más, Heero por fin se sintió satisfecho y cansado, por lo que el anciano le pidió a la chica que le enseñara su habitación. Ella asintió y le hizo una seña al piloto para que la siguiera. Subieron por la pequeña escalera que había al lado izquierdo y una vez arriba, se encontraron con un pequeño pasillo con 5 puertas, dos a cada lado y una al final.

Esta es la habitación de mi abuelo y éste el baño- respondió indicando la primera puerta a su izquierda y la que estaba justo enfrente de ella.- La habitación de Ryoma a la derecha y la mía es la del frente- continuó la gemela- y aquella del final, es la de invitados.

Caminaron a la habitación y Ren la abrió con una llave que tenía en su bolsillo. Era un pequeño cuarto de una cama, un velador con una lámpara de gas, y una ventana.

No es mucho…pero es lo que tenemos para ofrecer- dijo la gemela abriendo las cortinas y la ventana para ventilar la pieza.

Es más que suficiente…. gracias- respondió Heero sentándose en la cama. Ren lo miró unos segundos y luego abandonó la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.


	6. Chapter 5: For those we love

Hola!

GW no es mío, pero si lo fuera…algo así habría ocurrido.

Disfruten!

Relena estaba abrazada a las sábanas, cubriendo parte de su cuerpo desnudo, y dándole la espalda a Cross quien sonreía satisfecho. Una sola lágrima cayó de su ojo derecho y rogó pronto por su muerte. Sin embargo, se castigó rápidamente por ese pensamiento ya que tenía cosas importantes que hacer ese día.

Cross se levantó y se vistió sin mirarla, y antes de abandonar la habitación, caminó hacia el lado de la cama donde se encontraba Relena, para luego limpiar su rostro con su mano derecha.

No llores, mi reina- le dijo con una sonrisa malvada- estoy seguro que pronto concebiremos a nuestro hijo. Y una vez que eso suceda, no tendré que ver tu hermoso pero detestable rostro nunca más- dijo marchándose.

Ella, acostumbrada a los insultos de Cross, se levantó rápidamente y se vistió. Dorothy le había informado que encontraría a los niños en la montaña cerca del rio que bordeaban la ciudad. Según lo planeado, Cross no le haría otra visita hasta la noche del próximo día, por lo que no tenía que preocuparse. El problema era el consejero, Werr, quien había comenzado a sospechar de sus reuniones con Dorothy. A pesar de su apariencia y la cercanía con el Rey, Jason Werr siempre había sido particularmente atento con la reina, incluso Relena pensó que podría llegar a confiar en él. Pero Dorothy había erradicado todo tipo de esperanzas para con el consejero, contándole de las misiones homicidas que el Rey le encomendaba. Es por eso que debía ausentarse sólo por un par de horas, puesto que el Consejero iba a revisarla a su habitación todas las tardes.

Luego de cerrar su abrigo, abrió uno de los tantos pasadizos que ella y alguno de sus aliados habían construido a espaldas de Cross, en aquel palacio que decía ser "la copia mejorada del Reino de Sank", y poniendo un pañuelo sobre su cabeza, caminó por el pasillo oscuro. Lo sabía de memoria, al igual que la salida que justo en ese momento estaría sin ningún guardia.

Dorothy y Luna la esperaban afuera, y una vez con ellas, cabalgaron rápidamente hacia el punto de encuentro. Luego de unos minutos, Relena pudo divisar a un grupo de personas, mientras su corazón saltaba de alegría. Habían pasado casi 6 meses sin ver a estos jóvenes y es que el Rey movilizó diversas patrullas para controlar grupos rebeldes de los últimos años.

Al acercarse, sonrió ampliamente y bajó de su caballo para encontrarse con ellos.

Los he extrañado tanto- les dijo tomando una de las manos cubiertas de Annie y poniendo otra mano en el rostro de Alex- pensé que estaban en peligro.

No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, Majestad- dijo Annie con una sonrisa soberbia - podemos cuidarnos solos.

No deben ponerse en peligro- respondió Relena con tono de reproche- prometieron que no lo harían… el Rey está cada vez más cerca.

No hablemos más de Cross. - interrumpió Alex- Lo importante es que ahora estamos juntos.

Tienes razón- dijo ella con una sonrisa, mientras sacaba una caja de la bolsa que el caballo transportaba.- Deben llevarla con ustedes y guardarla en un lugar seguro. No deben abrirla sino hasta cuando yo no esté aquí…

No entiendo – dijo Alex preocupado- ¿te irás?- Relena sólo le sonrió con tristeza.

No vas a morir…- interrumpió Annie- nosotros te protegeremos.

Mi pequeña Annie- respondió ella tomando sus dos manos- mi tiempo ya está llegando a su fin. Es la hora de que ustedes luchen por su futuro… por el futuro de toda la humanidad.

No dejaré que él te haga algo- dijo Alex enojado- te sacaremos del castillo… y nos alejaremos para siempre de aquí.

Relena iba a responder algo, cuando vio a una joven que no conocía cerca de John. Inmediatamente, frunció la frente en señal de preocupación. Alex siguió su mirada y se apresuró a hablar.

Ella es Lily - le dijo estirando su mano hacia la chica de ojos marrón y cabello negro sujetado en un moño al lado izquierdo de su cabeza. La joven avanzó tímidamente y sonrió a la reina, haciendo una reverencia.

Es un honor conocerla, majestad- dijo ella mirando hacia el suelo- mi nombre es Lily Seel.

Relena la observó por unos segundos, luego extendió su mano para tocarla. – No debes hacer reverencias ante mí, Lily- le dijo con amabilidad-

Ha llegado el pueblo hace unos meses- le dijo Ren sonriendo- y nos hemos hecho muy amigas-

Ya veo- respondió diplomáticamente la reina. Luego, miró hacia los demás y fue a saludarlos con el mismo énfasis que a los gemelos. Ren y Ryoma intercambiaron miradas extrañados.

Te dije que no le agradaría- susurró Lily a Ryoma, tomando su mano.

No, no- se apresuró a decir él, sonriéndole- es que ella nos protege mucho. Y no ve a mucha gente nueva por acá. Ven, vamos a conversar con los demás.

Todos estaban pasando un buen momento. Hilde y Sally habían preparado unas canastas con comida y bebidas para comer y Catherine había horneado un pequeño pastel para los gemelos. Relena sonrió como nunca aquella noche y deseó que nunca se acabará, sin embargo, un ruido en el bosque llamó su atención. Era Jason Werr.

¿Qué significa esto?- preguntó molesto. Rápidamente, los muchachos se pusieron en guardia, pero la reina salió a su encuentro.

Consejero- le dijo asustada- son solo amigos…

Huiste del palacio- le dijo- huiste de mí.

No, Werr, verás…fue mi culpa- interrumpió Dorothy-

¡Estás con las exiliadas! ¡traidoras!- gritó desenvainando su espalda al ver a Hilde, Catherine y Sally. Los gemelos corrieron y se pusieron frente a Relena, al igual que los otros presentes. Werr, al ver a los chicos, abrió los ojos en sorpresa.

Jason…Jason- dijo la reina acercándose hasta tocar el brazo del consejero- no es lo que parece.

¿Cómo es posible?- le preguntó.

Son solo unos chicos del pueblo al que Dorothy una vez ayudó con comida. Nos han preparado esta celebración para agradecer- le respondió la Reina. Pero Jason no quitaba la mirada de los gemelos, especialmente de Ren. Relena, entonces, tomó su rostro con ambas manos y obligó a mirarla.

Vamos al Castillo- le dijo- nunca más me iré sin tu permiso. Lo prometo.

Werr miró una vez más el panorama y luego le asintió a la Reina.

Majestad- le dijo Ryoma acercándose-

No, Ryoma- interrumpió ella- está bien. Jason es mi protector. ¿No es así, Consejero?- El aludido asintió y luego caminó hacia el caballo de Relena. Ella se despidió de todos, y junto a Dorothy , emprendieron el camino vuelta al Palacio. Al llegar allá, el Rey los esperaba.

¿y se puede saber dónde estaba mi Reina?- preguntó enojado, a la entrada del Palacio. Relena lo miró asustada.

Fue por flores- dijo Werr sacando el pequeño ramo que tenía atado a la parte de atrás de su montura- la señorita Catalonia y Yo la acompañamos.

¿Flores, mi amor?- cuestionó incrédulo mirando el ramo al que se refería Werr.

Las de mi cuarto se habían marchitado- respondió ella tomando el ramo y comenzando a subir las escaleras al palacio, seguida por Dorothy, agradeciéndole al Consejero antes de entrar.

/

Heero se despertó con el fuerte ruido proveniente del pasillo. Se levantó preocupado, en la oscuridad y buscó algo que le sirviera de arma, sin tener un resultado positivo. Abrió la puerta con cautela y se sorprendió al ver al anciano apoyado sobre la puerta de Ryoma.

Sr. Heero- le dijo él con una sonrisa falsa- lo siento, no era nuestra intención despertarlo.

¿Está todo bien?- preguntó acercándose a Albert, atraído por los ruidos que salían de la habitación del muchacho.

Sí, sí- mintió- el joven sólo ha tenido una pesadilla. Ahora está ahí con la señorita Ren.

Hn- murmuró Heero mirando sospechoso la puerta- ¿Estás seguro que todo está bien, Albert?

Ryoma está muy cansado, por lo que sus pesadillas se han multiplicado…pero nada de qué preocupar…- Albert no alcanzó a terminar la oración cuando un fuerte golpe sonó dentro. Luego, silencio.

Voy a entrar- le dijo Heero acercándose, pero antes de llegar, John salió de la habitación.

Ryoma lamenta haberlo despertado, Señor- le dijo inclinando su cabeza- ahora ya está descansando y espera que usted también lo haga.

Heero se asomó y pudo ver como Ren abrazaba con sus manos descubiertas a Ryoma, quien descansaba sobre su regazo. Intentó entrar, pero John cerró la puerta tras de él.

Por favor- repitió- vuelva a su habitación. Todos iremos a dormir.

El piloto miró al muchacho con desconfianza y luego Albert, quien tenía un ceño de preocupación en su rostro. Después de unos segundos, volvió a dormir.

¿Se detuvo?- preguntó Albert a John aún con la vista en la puerta de Heero.

Sí. Pero Annie tuvo que interceder- respondió el muchacho. El anciano asintió y se marchó. John entró una vez más en la habitación, pero ahora Ryoma descansaba inconsciente en su cama, mientras Ren acomodaba las sábanas.

¿Has visto algo?- le preguntó recogiendo alguno de los muebles tirados.

Lo mismo que la última vez- dijo ella poniéndose los guantes.- No sé hasta dónde seguirá…

Lo que es seguro es que tú no puedes seguir ayudándolo- interrumpió Jonh mirándola. La chica sólo bajó la cabeza- Cada vez que haces esto…

Es mi hermano…mi familia, Jonh- recordó ella- No puedo simplemente abandonarlo. Gracias a él he encontrado algún sentido a este…este castigo. Si no es para ayudarlo, ¿entonces para qué?- preguntó mirando sus manos cubiertas. El joven se acercó y puso su mano sobre la derecha de la gemela. La apretó con fuerza antes de soltarla algunos segundos después, cuando comenzó a sentir la energía de Ren.

Es un don, Annie- le dijo- al igual que el de todos nosotros. Y su razón de ser es para proteger a todos nuestros seres queridos. Pero no puedes seguir exponiéndote al poder de Alex, tarde o temprano terminará absorbiendo tu vida.

Tu mismo lo dijiste John, es para proteger a los seres queridos. Madre ya no está, es mi labor proteger a Alex. No lo discutiré más - ordenó mirando por última vez a su hermano- Buenas noches…y gracias- dijo antes de abandonar la habitación y encerrarse en la suya.

John la siguió con la vista, y suspirando, se sentó en la silla que había al lado de la cama del gemelo.

Espero les guste! Sigan conmigo y ya vendrán más explicaciones!

Muchas gracias a los que ya les gusta la historia! Sobre todo a los que me siguen desde la anterior. Prometo no defraudarlos!

Amelia J. Peacecraft.


End file.
